


Seed of Surrender

by Fear_the_smol_one



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Coping, M/M, Pain, Reki deserves the world, Sad, Sad Ending, and more pain, i did this on a whim, no beta we die like my heart after episode 7, post-Episode 7, sobs, this is my coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_the_smol_one/pseuds/Fear_the_smol_one
Summary: It wasn't a breakup, so why was sorrow planted into his heart?Post-Episode 7
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 124





	Seed of Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, episode 7 completely obliterated me-
> 
> And I'm so sorry for putting Reki through more pain, HE NEEDS HUGS AND HAPPINESS
> 
> Listen to "Mr. Loverman" while reading for the full experience :)

Under the serenading and obscuring veil of darkness, the choir of stars coruscated a tune of a melodic symphony in chorus with Reki's euphoria. At least, that's what he told himself. 

Rain. Shoulders slumped. Clothes drenched. 

Reki was completely soaked from the rain by the time he got home, not even bothering to greet his mother. He slouched as he shut his door, dropping his board to side, and throwing himself on his bed and under his wrinkled sheets. 

Though he was the one to walk away, it still hurt that Langa didn't go after him. By no means was Reki touch-starved, but he longed for the feeling of Langa's pale and tender fingers grabbing his hand, reassuring him that the blue-haired boy was not just an illusion; not just another dream of a happy friendship. 

But since when did Reki Kyan deserve happiness? 

He wasn't good enough for his mother. He wasn't good enough for his sisters. He wasn't good enough for Miya, or Shadow, or Joe, or Cherry. He wasn't even good enough for skateboarding. 

...he wasn't good enough for Langa. This wasn't the first time Reki lost someone dear to him. He should have seen it coming. 

The needles puncturing through his heart told a different story. 

_Do you know just how much I.. ..love you?_

No. Those words would mean nothing to Langa. He didn't need someone as useless as him in his life, much less someone with burdening feelings.

Love, love is not real. 

Love is not love, love is many things. It's hate, sadness, jealousy, despise, disgust, happiness, all these emotions that do not last. Love is a balance between heaven and hell; being on cloud nine and on a battleground; fighting for what you want but giving more than you receive. 

Reki was too tired to keep fighting. 

Love was not real. Rather, Reki was stuck between an unforgiving force emboldened with callous edges and rough pull. The rock hums and does not. 

Reki lost the race to Adam. Reki lost his best friend. 

Losing ~~to~~ someone wasn't new to him anyway. 

All Reki could think of doing now was lay still while all the noise drowned by the beating of his heart. 

Heh, perhaps this could be a good thing. He could start over. He could be on his own, just like before. He'd never leave his heart vulnerable to anyone claiming to be his so-called 'friend'. 

His heart was too broken. He wouldn't wait for it to be ripped out of his chest. 

The rain continues to patter on his window. 

The soft thumping enveloping Reki into deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> *sad noises*
> 
> I may or may not write a continuation, but it will probably be when I can get over the breakup of the century :)


End file.
